Minori Kuroe
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Minori Kuroe Origin: Sekai Oni Gender: Female Age: 16 years Classification: Human, Alice, Anomaly Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Cross-Universal Teleportation, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Materialization, Manifestation, Attack Reflection (with her vibrator) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Made a huge earthquake by one hit of her weapon), ignores enemy durability with vibrations Speed: At least Supersonic (Easily defeated Roukai oni) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Survived in an epicenter of an earthquake created by her), possibly much higher Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters, cross-universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: Vibrator Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Alice - A human who has a rare illness called the "Alice in Mirrorland"-Syndrome, making her see things in reflecting surfaces that shouldn't be there. * Extrasensory perception - An Alice is able to see what ordinary people do not have to see. In particular, fragments of Mirrorland or world devils. * Spiritual body - In Wonderland an Alice receives a body of pure energy, that is controlled by his or her soul. And as the "fuel" uses his or her life force, if it dries up in Wonderland, then the body of the Alice in the real world dies. This body is essentially a shell, and even if it is damaged, it easily recovers. However, any damage to the spiritual body affects the soul. * Superhuman statistics - The strength, speed, and durability of Alice's spiritual body far exceed human level even without manifestation. * Energy transfer - An Alice is able to transfer part of his or her vital energy to someone (another Alice, whose energy is at a critically low level). For better transmission, an Alice can cut her spiritual body anywhere, as the wound starts to literally ooze life force. However, with the right level of skill, he or she can transfer energy without damaging his or her own body, by being next to those whose power needs to be restored. * Limiter - An Alice's spiritual body has a kind of limiter, which does not allow it to fall below 200 points of energy. If the spiritual energy reaches zero, his or her soul and body dies. Materialization - An Alice has the ability to materialize any object that he or she can imagine. However, he or she must also understand how it works. If an Alice knows the look of a gun but does not know how it works, he or she will not be able to fire it. With a sufficient level of knowledge, they can create even a tank or a nuclear bomb. However, the more complex and larger the device, the more spiritual energy is spent on materialization. For example, to create a tank 50 units are needed (With a maximum of 1000 units per Alice, but each specific materialization cannot spend less than 1 or more than 100 units). In addition, the items cannot be very different from their counterparts in the real world. They can not create a gun that will fire like a large-caliber rifle. However, they can change the shape of the created object. And the simpler the object, the more possibilities exist for modifications. For example, they can lengthen a sword or a spear, change its shape and so on. * Gun - Kuroe materializes a gun that is no different from the usual. Manifestation - An Alice has the ability to enhance objects from the real world. In particular, an Alice can strengthen his or her spiritual body (the statistics are increased tenfold). Applying the manifestation on weapons from the real world, they can, for example, make a gun that shoots nuclear warheads. In fact,this ability has no restrictions, it can help to be the highest form of life. However, the risk is very high. The strength of the manifestation is unstable. An Alice cannot control it. Moreover, in this state, the limiter is not activated (that may lead to the depletion of vitality and subsequent death of soul and body). * Manifestation of lust - Firing on freedom accumulated over the years in her sexual dissatisfaction, Kuroe turned into the embodiment of lust. Physical parameters of her body increased significantly, and her vibrator, which she never parted with, increased significantly in size and gained a truly destructive power. Just by blowing to the ground Kuroe can destroy everything in tens of meters around. Also due to the rotation of the vibrator, it can reflect enemy attacks and at the same time cause serious damage to the enemy on contact. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Sekai Oni Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gun Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 8